A Lie
by Tachi Hana Desu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang gadis sederhana seperti Sakura masuk kedalam sekolah elit dan jatuh hati pada salah satu pangeran di sana?/..."Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bukan dusta,"/Oneshot/SasuSaku/RnR?/


#TomatCeri

A Lie

Story by Tachi Hana Desu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and my imagination

Pairing : Sasusaku

Rated : T

Genre: Romence

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, gaje, alur kecepetan, cerita maksa, bikin sakit mata, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah aku baca. Soo...

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Itadakimasu ^_^

oOo

Konoha High School, sekolah terbesar dan ternama di Jepang memang sekolah yang selalu menjadi incaran bagi masyarakat sekitar maupun masyarakat jauh. Masuk sekolah ini adalah sebuah tiket berharga bagi para siswa, karna ketika keluar dari KHS, sangat mudah untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya.

Tapi tentu saja test masuk KHS tidak mudah, butuh otak yang cerdas dan uang yang banyak sebagai syaratnya. Maka jangan heran jika yang kita lihat di sekolah ini adalah anak-anak para bangsawan dan berotak brilian. Ya walaupun tak sedikit anak yang masuk sekolah ini hanya bermodalkan harta orang tuanya.

Salah satu dari ribuan anak yang sangat memimpikan masuk sekolah ini adalah seorang gadis bersurai pink yang saat ini tengah duduk di belakang sekolahnya.

Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya. Terlahir dengan otak pas-pasan dan keluarga yang sederhana. Dia tinggal di sebuah apatemen kecil yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sejak masuk Tokidawa High School, tempat dia menimba ilmu, Sakura tinggal sendirian di apartemen bekas ibunya itu.

Hidup di Konoha sangatlah keras, apalagi Sakura hanya tinggal sendirian tanpa sanak saudara di sini. Asal Sakura memang bukan di Konoha, melainkan di Ame. Tapi dengan alasan ingin sekolah di Konoha yang memang kualitasnya bagus walau tak sebagus KHS, akhirnya Sakura diizinkan dengan syarat harus menjaga diri dan harus tetap bersama sahabatnya, Ino yang notabene keluarganya adalah sahabat karib keluarga Haruno.

Tapi walau seberapa kerasnya hidup di sini, Sakura tetap menjalani semuanya dengan ceria.

Sakura memang sejak awal menginginkan bersekolah di KHS, tapi mengingat keadaan keluarga dan dirinya yang tak pintar, maka dia membuang jauh-jauh keinginan itu.

Namun, baru-baru ini dia kembali berharap masuk KHS saat Ino masuk sekolah itu karena kepintarannya. Dia merasa iri dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sering sekali Ino bercerita tentang KHS saat mereka main bersama. Katanya banyak pangeran pangeran tampan di sana. Oh iya, jangan lupakan kalau Sakura memang menyukai pria pria tampan seperti tokoh dalam komik yang selalu dia baca. Sangat bodoh memang, di dunia nyata tidak akan ada pria yang seperti dalam komik.

"Aku ingin sekolah di sana juga," seperti itulah rengekan Sakura setiap kali Ino menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan di KHS.

Tapi satu hal yang paling disayangkan di sana, siswa-siswi KHS sangat sombong. Tak semua sih, tapi kebanyakan. Manusia memang seperti itu bukan? Disaat dirinya berada di atas, pasti akan ada perasaan buruk yang seperti demikian.

oOo

Pagi hari di Konoha sangatlah ramai seperti biasanya. Kendaraan juga para pejalan kaki hilir mudik membuat kota yang terkenal akan keindahan bunga sakura di musim semi itu terasa sangat panas.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan mata _emerald_ indahnya berjalan di pinggiran jalan dengan wajah yang terlihat antusias. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu di balut seragam yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Yap... seragam KHS, itulah yang saat ini ia kenakan.

Dan kenapa dia bisa memakainya? Apakah dia bernasib sama seperti sahabatnya?

Jawabannya

Tidak...

Semalam Sakura bersikeras membujuk Ino yang saat ini tengah berbaring sakit di rumahnya untuk meminjamkan seragam KHS miliknya. Dia ingin sekali melihat apa yang ada di balik gerbang besar nan mewah sekolah impiannya itu.

Gerbang KHS memang di buka hanya untuk siswa-siswanya saja, orang lain bisa saja masuk asalkan memang ada kepentingan yang sangat penting. Maka dengan sakitnya Ino lah Sakura menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk bisa melihat secara langsung tempat dan rutinitas di KHS, bukan hanya dari mulut Ino saja.

Sakura berangkat dari rumah lebih pagi. Di sepanjang jalan dia bersenandung ria sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti orang kegirangan. Ditangannya ada sebatang coklat yang dari tadi tak habis-habis.

Sampai akhirnya gerbang KHS yang terbuka lebar itu sudah berada di depan mata. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya berbinar memperlihatkan betapa kagumnya dia akan bangunan sekolah yang lebih pantas disebut istana.

"Menakjubkan," gumamnya berdecak kagum.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam. Kepalanya celingukan menatap kagum apa yang sedang dia lihat.

Sebelum memasuki gedung sekolah KHS, dia harus melewati taman indah yang dilengkapi air mancur yang didesain sedemikian indah. Kata Ino sih itu bertujuan agar para siswa yang datang bisa menjernihkan pikiran mereka.

Sakura semakin memasuki area KHS, di hiraukannya tatapan orang lain yang kini memandang dirinya aneh. Lihatlah bagaimana Sakura bertingkah, melompat-lompat tak jelas, berteriak pelan, bahkan berfhoto-fhoto jika sedang berada di tempat yang tak terlalu ramai.

'Kyaa... disini sungguh indah dan mengagumkan, dan lihat banyaknya pangeran pangeran itu. Ino pasti betah sekolah di sini,' teriaknya dalam hati sambil menatap kagum para siswa laki-laki yang harus diakui ketampanannya.

Sakura terus melanjutkan langkahnya sambil masih membawa coklat ditangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

Brukk...

Dia menabrak seseorang...

Tubuh gadis gulali itu terpental dan hampir jatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang menariknya. Matanya yang sempat terpejam kini malah dengan jelas menampilkan _emerald_ indahnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keterpesonaan Sakura akan pemuda itu. Rambut _raven_, _onyx_ kelam, hidung mancung, juga senyum tipis yang mengukir indah di bibirnya.

Tapi gerakan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari keterpesonaannya. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Sakura dan beralih untuk mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Sakura memperhatikan apa yang hendak pemuda ini ambil. Apakah dia akan memberikan Sakura kartu nama atau nomor telepon? Mungkin itulah yang Sakura pikirkan sampai-sampai rona merah kini menjalar di pipi _porselen_nya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak demikian, pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangannya dengan membawa sebuah sapu tangan yang kemudian dia pakai untuk membersihkan noda di seragamnya.

Tunggu... Noda apa itu?

Sakura menajamkan matanya.

Coklat?

Sakura masih berpikir, kenapa bisa ada noda coklat di seragamnya? Tidak mungkin bukan pemuda yang pastinya anak bangsawan itu sengaja memakai seragam yang bernoda. Lalu kenapa?

Secercah cahaya tiba-tiba menerangi pikirannya yang bisa di katakan gelap itu.

'Bukankah aku membawa coklat saat kemari. dan sejak tadi akupun menggenggamnya di tanganku,' pikirnya.

Mata Sakura menatap coklat di tangannya dan juga noda di seragam si pemuda bergantian.

Masih terus seperti itu sampai...

'Mampus kau Sakura.'

Dia menyadarinya.

Wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi tegang. Pasti pemuda ini akan menagih gantinya, seperti itulah yang biasa anak orang kaya lakukan dalam komik yang biasa ia baca. Oh hell... Seragam KHS itu kan sangat mahal, gadis pink kita ini tidak akan mampu membelinya sekarang.

"A Anoo... Ma.. Maaf, aku tak sengaja mengotori seragammu. Aku akan menggantinya ketika uangku terkumpul, dan untuk sekarang ak..."

"Sepertinya coklat yang kau makan enak," belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda itu memotongnya dengan sebuah pernyataan yang sama sekali tak di kira Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura melongo, sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya hanya mengulum senyum manis.

Sakura merasa wajahnya terasa panas sekarang, apalagi saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

DEG

Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dan rasanya seperti ada beribu kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutnya.

"Maaf... Aku hanya membersihkan noda coklat di dekat bibirmu," ujar pemuda _raven_ itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin membuat detak jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

Sakura masih terpaku. Dia belum mempercayai dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

'Apa aku sedang tidak bermimpi? _Kami-sama_, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa begitu... Kyaaaa...' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara baryton pemuda itu membuat Sakura terperajat kaget. Dengan gugup Sakura menatap bingung pemuda itu.

Seolah mengerti, yang ditatap kembali menyampaikan pertanyaannya tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya.

Sakura menggangguk dengan cepat untuk menjawab. Lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Syukurlah. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Bye," dan berakhirlah pertemuan singkat mereka saat itu.

Tapi tak seberapa lama, terdengar suaranya lagi di telinga Sakura yang masih saja mematung di tempat, dan mungkin saja belum menyadari bahwa pangerannya telah berjalan pergi.

"Namaku Sasuke."

oOo

Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sasuke tadi pagi sungguh membuat dampak yang lumayan besar bagi Sakura. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menceritakan kepada Ino bagaimana terpesonannya dia akan segala hal tentang Sasuke.

Sedangkan sahabatnya hanya menggeleng-geleng memaklumi. Dia mengerti apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan, karna jujur saja waktu pertama kali dirinya masuk ke KHS, dia sudah menaruh hati kepada Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi karna Ino sangat sadar diri dengan siapa dia dan siapa Sasuke, perlahan dia mulai menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Ino... Aku ingin menemuinya lagi," pekik Sakura semangat. Dia merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kasur _queen size_ sahabatnya itu.

Ino tampak sedang berpikir. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin sahabatnya berharap lebih pada Sasuke. Kedudukan pangeran bungsu itu sangat jauh bagi Sakura. Tapi melihat sahabatnya yang seperti ini, membuatnya tak tega juga jika harus menolak.

"Minggu depan aku ada urusan. Pakailah bajuku lagi," ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

oOo

Hari ini adalah hari yang Sakura tunggu, dimana dia akan pergi ke sekolah terbesar di Jepang itu.

Sakura pergi ke KHS pagi-pagi sekali. Namun tujuannya kali ini bukan untuk berkeliling seperti minggu lalu, melainkan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura bersender di tembok gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Dadanya sejak tadi berdegup tak karuan. Di dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa, ada sebatang coklat utuh yang sengaja ia beli untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke. Pandangannya selalu ia edarkan ketika mobil-mobil mewah datang, berharap kalau yang keluar adalah pangeran pujaannya.

Sampai sekitar lima belas menit dia menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke datang juga.

Pemuda _raven_ itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan langsung di sambut para fansgirlnya. Sakura tampak merengut saat dirinya harus menghentikan langkah ketika orang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke sini sudah keburu di embat oleh orang lain.

"Cihh..." decihnya saat melihat wanita berambut merah darah sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Dan balasan Sasuke, hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dengan menampilkan wajah yang terlihat tidak keberatan. Padahal dia yakin, wanita wanita semacam dia pasti hanya mengincar harta saja.

"Apa Sasuke terlalu bodoh tidak bisa menilai tipe wanita seperti dia," rutuknya kesal.

Sasuke berlalu pergi memasuki gerbang dengan wanita berambut merah yang bergelayut di lengannya.

Sakura hendak mengikutinya, tapi segera ia simpan niatnya karena takut-takut dia harus berjalan mengendap-endap seperti kejadian minggu lalu yang dikejar-kejar petugas karena tidak masuk kelas.

Gadis gulali itu berniat menunggu Sasuke pulang di bawah pohon yang pasti akan menyembunyikan dirinya. Jangan sampai satpam sekolah mengetahui keberadaannya. Bisa gawat kalo itu sampai terjadi.

oOo

Tak terasa bel pulang bagi siswa siswa KHS sudah berbunyi. Satu persatu penuntut ilmu di sana berhamburan keluar gerbang. Bisa di lihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang kita kenal sebagai Sakura tengah stand by di dekat gerbang dengan wajah yang semula di tekuk menjadi lebih cerah.

'Aku harus menemuinya,' semangatnya dalam hati.

Sakura terus menunggu sampai pemuda _raven_ itu muncul. Semangat gadis pink kita semakin membuncah. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menunggu jemputan.

Tapi kembali dia harus menelan pil pahit saat lagi-lagi pemuda itu dihampiri oleh gadis-gadis cantik. Bukan gadis tadi pagi sih, sekarang lebih terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut kuningnya yang tergerai.

Sakura tetap menunggu sampai gadis itu berlalu dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura sambil berlari kearah sang empunya nama. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau," ujar Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang.

"Ne... Aku gadis yang bertabrakan denganmu minggu lalu. Sakura, Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura antusias sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke sempat bingung, namun dengan segera dia membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," katanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Rona merah kembali menjalar pipi ranum Sakura. 'Kyaaa... Senyumnya sangat mempesona,' batinnya menjerit.

"Oh iya Haruno-_san_, ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Aaa... Panggil saja Sakura," jawabnya setengah gelagapan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos namun tetap coolnya.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?" ulang pemuda dihadapannya itu sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ano... Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," Sakura mengodok tasnya dan mengambil coklat yang sama persis seperti yang dia makan kemarin.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat Sakura menyodorkan coklat itu pada dirinya.

"Untuk salam pertemuan, walau tak istimewa dan murah, tapi terimalah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Sasuke segera menerima coklat itu. "Baiklah, terimakasih ya Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya yang di balas anggukan dari Sakura.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, tapi tak berangsur lama, karena suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau punya waktu luang sekarang?" tanya Sakura tanpa dikomando otaknya.

Dia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa bertanya seperti tadi.

"Emhhh... Pulang sekolah aku harus menghadiri makan siang bersama keluarga besarku, kemudian setelah itu ada latihan memanah yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berlatih menunggang kuda, setelah itu menonton film bersama kakakku," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ternyata kehidupan seorang bangsawan sangat menakutkan. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dengan pola hidup yang menurutnya seperti penjara itu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi tanpa dikomando otaknya.

"Bosan? Emhhh... Sepertinya iya, tapi tetap harus dijalani bukan?" alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah balik bertanya.

Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

'Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ bermain. Kasihan juga jika masa remaja seperti itu terus, tak ada yang menarik,' pikirnya.

"Baiklah,, ikut aku," ujar Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi KHS.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jemputanku datang."

"Sudahlah, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang," ucap Sakura sambil terus membawa Sasuke pergi.

oOo

Dan disinilah gadis pink kita membawa pemuda tampan yang berada disampingnya. Sebuah _game center _yang berada di pinggiran kota tak jauh dari KHS.

Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Sakura ketika menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Tempatnya sederhana dan pengunjungnya juga paling-paling anak seperti dirinya, tak ada seorang anak orang kaya yang mau datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin Sasuke adalah pemecah rekornya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang masih ditarik-tarik oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan kekecewaan.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini, lagi pula aku tak bisa bermain permainannya, " ujar Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hemm... Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkan semua permaian yang ada di sini, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura penuh antusias.

Sasuke menatap Sakura setengah tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku sudah ahli dalam memainkan semua permainan di sini," ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya membanggakan diri. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan gadis pink itu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Petualangan mereka di tempat _game center_ ini pun dimulai. Mereka mencoba semua permainan dengan semangat dan gelak tawa. Semua orang memandang Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Dua insan yang sepertinya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan memang selalu terlihat serasi bukan? Mungkin itulah yang orang lain pikirkan melihat mereka berdua. Kecuali yang memang mengetahui siapa Sakura tentunya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sangat sore, cahaya merah kekuningan pun sudah mulai terbentang di langit. Tapi dua sejoli yang saat ini tengah duduk di taman sambil memakan jajanan jalanan itu sepertinya belum berniat untuk menghentikan petualangan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku boleh bertanya?" suara tiba-tiba Sakura di tengah acara mereka memakan sosis bakar.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura lalu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Rona merah tentu saja tak akan terlewat di wajah cantik Sakura ketika lagi-lagi senyum itu menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tentu, bertanya apa?"

"Anoo... Apa gadis yang tadi pagi bergelayut manja di lenganmu itu pacarmu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu? Apa kau memperhatikanku diam-diam?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah menggodanya.

Sakura terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Pipinya semakin memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Bu... bukan seperti itu, aku hanya kebetulan melihat saja kok," dusta Sakura dengan sikap seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat Sakura memerah seperti itu, ternyata sungguh menyenangkan menggoda gadis pink yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Sepertinya karna Sakura berbeda dari gadis lain.

Sasuke pun mengakui itu. Baru pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang mengajaknya bermain ke tempat menyenangkan seperti tadi. Biasanya gadis-gadis lain hanya memintanya diantar ke mall yang akhirnya harus dirinyalah yang membayar.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi ibunya pasti memaksa agar menuruti keinginan si gadis yang notabene keluarganya adalah kerabat keluarga Uchiha.

"Berhentilah tertawa Sasuke-_kun_," rajuk Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menurut dan menghentikan kekehannya yang walaupun didalam hatinya dia masih menertawakan tingkah gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, gadis itu namanya Karin. Dia anak dari kerabat keluargaku, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke usai menghentikan kekehannya.

Sakura menggelang pelan. "Dia terlihat sangat dekat denganmu, makanya kukira dia pacarmu," ujar Sakura. Ada rasa kelegaan di balik matanya bila kita terawang lebih dalam.

"Bukan... Dia hanya seperti itu, dan aku memakluminya."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang mulai menggelap. Sakura hanya menatap wajah Sasuke sambil ber-oh ria.

'Dia sangat tampan, andai saja aku bisa memilikinya,' pikirnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

Walau seberapa tinggipun dia berharap, tapi dia sadar diri juga. Kedudukannya dengan Sasuke sangat jauh. Perbedaan mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit yang tak akan pernah sama. Mungkin..

'_Kami-sama_,,, andi Kau mengizinkanku untuk bisa memilikinya.'

oOo

Sakura termenung di balkon kamarnya. Rambut pink kapasnya menari-nari diterpa angin malam. Bulan purnama dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit menjadi objek yang saat ini tengah Sakura nikmati.

Dingin... Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa enggan jika harus masuk kedalam.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang kepada kejadian indah dan menyenangkannya bersama Sasuke. Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibir tipis miliknya. Tak lama, karna senyumnya harus kembali terhapus kala dia mengingat kedekatannya bersama Sasuke adalah berlandaskan kebohongan yang dia buat.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura. Mungkin saja Sasuke mau dekat dengannya karena dia mengira Sakura adalah anak bangsawan seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya Sakura berniat untuk mengaku kalau dia hanya anak dari keluarga sederhana, tapi ketika sekelebat pikiran kalau Sasuke akan membencinya, cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya lagi.

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakuakan?" lirihnya.

Dan tunggu, bukankah tadi Sasuke mengatakan kalau besok akan ada pesta dansa di sekolah? Dan Sasuke bilang akan menjadikan Sakura pasangannya. Dan Sasuke juga mengirim gaun yang harus Sakura kenakan nanti?

Sakura POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menghadiri pesta itu? Atau aku berdiam diri dirumah saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke menunggu?

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" pekikku.

Kuacak-acak rambutku sambil sesekali kupukul-pukul kepalaku menyadari kesalahan yang aku lakukan.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh, seharusnya aku tak memulai semua ini dari awal. Harusnya aku tak merengek-rengek kepada Ino untuk meminjamkan segamnya kepadaku. Dengan begitu semua ini tak akan terjadi bukan? Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, jatuh hati padanya, dan terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Aahhkk... Bodohnya aku," berkali-kali aku merutuki kebodohanku ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur bukan? Tak ada waktu yang bisa kembali lagi. Jadi yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memutuskan semuanya dengan pintar.

"Oke Sakura... Tenang dan pikirkan," ucapku sambil menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Setelah berperang dalam pikiranku tadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan...

Aku akan pergi kepesta itu, setelahnya aku akan mengakui semuanya.

oOo

Aluanan lagu-lagu indah kini terdengar ditelingaku. Bau ruangan luas ini memanjakan penciumanku. Yap... saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang aula Konoha High School. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar yang kini terlihat sangat indah dengan hiasan-hiasan yang terkesan lembut dan _glamore_.

Berpuluh pasang mata menatapku kagum, mungkinkah mereka terpesona? Jika iya, aku berikan sepuluh jempol untuk Ino yang dengan cekatan mendandaniku. Tak lupa juga aku berterimakasih kepada Sasuke yang memberikan gaun yang sangat indah ditubuhku ini.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana aku datang kesini, jawabannya sederhana. Setelah bersiap-siap, suruhan Sasuke datang untuk menjemputku. Awalnya aku kaget juga sih, ahhkk... Sasuke-_kun_ kau terlalu baik kepadaku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangannku mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. sampai aku menemukannya sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lelakinya. Segera saja aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilku pelan saat jarak anatara kami telah dekat. Posisinya membelakangiku, jadi mungkin dia tak menyadari kalau aku ada disini.

Sasuke membalikkan badanya, dan menghampiriku. Aku bersumpah, lagi-lagi senyum manis itu tak bosan-bosannya membuat dadaku berdegup kencang dengan wajah yang terasa memanas.

"Kau sudah datang ya," ujarnya dengan suara lembut seperti biasa.

Aku hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Hei _teme_, siapa dia?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut serupa dengan err,, durian itu menghampiri kami berdua.

Aku hanya tersenyum gugup saat pemuda itu menatap tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Cantik," pujinya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Mau tak mau wajahku kembali memanas mendengar sanjungan pemuda itu.

Ahhkk... Ino, kau sudah membuatku hampir mati karena malu.

"Dia teman baru yang kuceritakan tadi kepadamu," perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatku terdiam dan berpikir.

'Tunggu. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sasuke-_kun_ bercerita tentangku. Kyaaaa...' jeritku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi meningangat dimana aku sekarang, jadi segera kutahan kebiasaan burukku ini.

"Jadi gadis ini. Cantik dan manis seperti yang kau katakan Sasuke."

Blusshhh...

'Ada apa ini? Apakah itu artinya Sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan aku cantik dan manis kepadanya? Benarkah? Benarkah ini _Kami-sama_? Kyaaaa...'

Aku yakin kalau saat ini wajahku suda habis oleh rona merah.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyikut pemuda disampingnya yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti menahan malu di balik tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti banyak hal tentang pemuda yang sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi otakku ini.

"Aku hanya..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke menarikku untuk menjauh darinya.

Tanganku di genggam erat oleh tangan besarnya yang terasa hangat. Bukankah ini kali pertamanya dia menggenggam tanganku?

DEG DEG DEG

Degup jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan. Bisa saja aku pingsan saat ini juga jika aku tak bisa mengkontrol diri. Genggaman Sasuke sangat hangat, Kami-sama, jika boleh aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Permintaan bodoh dan egois memang.

Sasuke membawaku ke salah satu tempat duduk disana lalu dia mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba saat dia sudah duduk disampingku.

Aku menunduk malu tak menjawab. Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana wajahku saat ini.

Kudengar suara kekehannya yang membuatku merasa jengkel juga semakin malu. 'Jangan terus menggodaku bodoh,' rutukku dalam hati.

Hening kembali terjadi diantara kami. Tak ada yang mau memulai, saat ini aku terlalu malu untuk berkicau seperti biasanya. Ahkk... kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Mau berdansa?" tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ itu kembali terdengar.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa aku tak salah dengar. Dia tersenyum manis dan berdiri lalu berjalan kehadapanku. Tangannya terulur meminta izin untuk kubalas.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, tanganku juga terulur menyambutnya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya ketika dia menarik tanganku ke lantai dansa.

"Aku tak bisa berdansa," bisikku malu-malu.

Kulihat dia kembali terkekeh dengan pengakuanku.

"Tak masalah, akan kuajarkan sebagai imbalan karena telah mengajariku bermain _game center_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa merengut malu mendengar pernyataannya.

'Selalu saja dia menggodaku,' pikirku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kini tangan kanan Sasuke mulai memeluk pinggang rampingku, sedangkan tangan kirinya saling bertautan dengan tangan kananku. Sedangkan tangan sebelahku, aku letakkan di leher belakangnya.

Kami mulai melangkah-langkah sesuai irama. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya aku berdansa, maka tak jarang kakinya tak sengaja kuinjak. Dan setiap itu terjadi, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum mengejek yang membuatku merasa sedikit jengkel.

Aku benar-benar menikmati momen ini. Bahagia, teramat sangat bahagia, itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Semua ini terasa sangat membuaiku, membawaku seperti terbang kelangit ketujuh, sampai-sampai aku lupa siapa diriku dan siapa dirinya.

_Kami-sama_, kumohon hentikanlah waktu sekarang juga...

Tiba-tiba lagu yang sedari tadi mengiringi kami berdansa mati. Semua bertanya-tanya kenapa, mungkinkah ada yang rusak? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat sekolah apa yang sedang mengadakan pesta.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara high hels yang beradu dengan lantai mendekat kearahku dan Sasuke. Ketika suara itu berhenti, berdirilah tiga orang gadis cantik dan terkesan seksi didepanku.

'Bukankah dia Karin?' _inner_ku menerka.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

Dapat kuliahat bahwa matanya berkilat tak suka kepadaku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik yang membuatku diam tak bergerak. Mau apa perempuan ini?

"Dengar semuanya," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Karin malah berteriak yang ditujukan kepada semua orang yang berada di aula.

Suana hening seketika, seolah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis merah itu.

Perasaanku tiba-tiba tak enak. Ada apa ini?

"Disini ada gadis miskin dari sekolah lain yang dengan lancangnya menginjakkan kaki kotornya disini, dan ikut berbaur bersama kita," lanjutnya lagi.

DEG

Tidak... jangan-jangan...

Tubuhku bergetar tiba-tiba, jangan sekarang... Kumohon, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah pesta ini selesai. Jangan sekarang...

"Dan gadis itu adalah dia," jari telunjuknya menunjuk kesatu arah, dan itu adalah...

Aku...

Suasana kembali riuh, semua pandang tertuju kepadaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau katakan Karin?"

Itu suara Sasuke, orang yang telah aku bohongi. Tak terasa _liquid_ bening ini sudah berlomba-lomba keluar dari mataku. Malu, sakit, marah, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Dia, Haruno Sakura, anak dari keluarga miskin di Ame, dia bersekolah di Tokidawa High School. Dan kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa lihat fotonya," suara yang terdengar bagai petir itu kembali terdengar.

Entah apa yang sekarang gadis itu lakukan, entah sedang memberikan foto yang dia sebutkan atau apapun itu, aku tak peduli sekarang.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dengan susah payah. Tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir meledak. Kutatap sosok pemuda yang kini tengah memandangi sebuah foto ditangannya.

Normal POV

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandangi foto ditangannya dengan rasa kecewa itu menoleh. Ditatapnya gadis pink yang saat ini terlihat kacau. Pipinya basah dengan air mata yang terus saja berlomba keluar.

"Maaf,,, selama ini aku memang berbohong, tapi percayalah bahwa aku tak punya niat lain selain ingin dekat denganmu," ujar gadis musim semi itu dengan bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Karin, dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Dan yang harus kau tahu,, " sengaja Sakura menggantung perkataanya. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bukan dusta."

Sasuke membeku. Dia terdiam saat tiba-tiba Sakura berlari keluar aula. Keadaan menjadi hening.

oOo

Sudah seminggu lamanya, tapi Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Disetiap malamnya, dia selalu menangis merutuki betapa bodohnya dia dengan memulai semuanya. Tapi tak ada yang perlu disesali, dia akui bahwa dia sangat beruntung bisa bersama Sasuke.

Seperti rutinitasnya setiap pulang sekolah, Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah _caffe_ tak jauh dari apartemennya. Di hadapan orang lain, dia selalu memasang wajah yang ceria dan selalu terlihat semangat.

Memang harus seperti itu bukan? Walaupun suasana hati sedang hancur, kita harus tetap bersemangat untuk bekerja, itulah prinsip yang selalu dia pakai.

Tring...

Bel bendenting menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Sakura yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu segera membungkukkan badan menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk dan silahkan memesan," ucapnya terdengar ceria.

Tapi saat matanya bertatapan dengan tamu itu, seketika Sakura mematung.

Wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan senyuman manis, mata _onyx_ sekelam malam, rambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebelakang, juga penampilan stoic yang selalu saja sama.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar seperti har itu. Kenapa dia harus kembali?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam. Ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga dengan beribu tangkai mawar merah.

"Aku mau pesan cintamu," sebuah pernyataan Sasuke lontarkan dengan lembut.

Sakura terhenyak tak percaya, air matanya mulai menetes dari tempatnya.

'Benarkah ini?'

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Dia menyimpan bunga itu di atas meja yang terletak di samping Sakura berdiri. Kemudian dia mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan menatap _emerald_ gadis pink itu lagi.

Ditekuknya satu lutut pemuda itu hingga kini dia menjadi setengah berjongkok. Tangannya terulur kearah Sakura dengan sebuah bunga yang tadi diambilnya.

Sakura menutup kedua mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini Sasuke lakukan.

"Kembalilah untuk menemaniku lagi Sakura-_chan_. Kembalilah untuk menjadi pelengkapku," ujarnya lembut.

Tangisan Sakura meledak. Sungguh dia tak menyangka dengan semua ini. Sangat mengejutkan, benarkah Sasuke tidak membencinya setelah kebohongan itu? Dan benarkah ucapannya itu?

Sakura tampak ragu, Sasuke menyadarinya, maka pemuda itu kembali meyakini Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura, dan itu bukan dusta."

Tangisan Sakura kembali meledak. Dengan segenap kepercayaan dan keberaniannya, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bunga mawar itu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berdiri.

Dia menghapus air mata Sakura yang terus menerus keluar dengan derasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,, hiks," balas Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya.

Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Di tariknya tubuh Sakura untuk memberitahukan bahwa gadis itu sekarang adalah miliknya.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh mengiringi kebahagiaan dua insan yang sedang merasakan indahnya cinta.

Perasaan yang berasal dari pertemuan yang tak terduga dan berubah dengan sangat cepat.

Tak ada yang menyangka, bahkan diantara keduanya.

Karena cinta itu bisa datang dengan hal yang sama sekali tak terduga

Owari

A/N

Kyaaa... ff gaje lagi, kuharap kalian suka ^_^

RnR?

Kyaaa... akhirnya jadi juga . Gomen minna kalau alurnya kecepetan, kejar-kejaran ama waktu T.T XD

Dan aku yakin feel-nya gak dapet, akupun merasa seperti itu T.T

Tapi ini lah kemampuanku :D jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi kripik sama sarannya ya senpai senpai . 

Dan terakhir,,, Happy SasuSaku Fanday #tiup terompet xD

Thank for read ^_^


End file.
